Sonic High School!
by RacheltheHedgehog100 Stories
Summary: Next Gen never happened, meaning Silver and Blaze never met. They still think each othter are faimliar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, in this fanfic, Next Gen never happened, but Rush did. So, Silver and Blaze never met, but, they seem faimiliar to each other. **

**Blaze's POV**

High School. The most terrifying, amazing thing that has ever happened to me. It was my first day. I was fourteen with dead parents, pyrokinisis and trust issues. How my parents died, well, that's a long story.

I hail from a demension alternate to Sonic the Hedgehog's, as princess, well, fromal princess, Nega (my nemisis) took over my kingdom -Solar, the Kingdom of the Sun- and renamed it NegaLand. Ooh! How I'd love to give that guy a peice of my mind! Anyways, I fought for years along side my parents, let's say it was our version of the Freedom Fighters, untill one day, not long before I was starting school in Sonic's deminsion, Nega killed them, and banished me to Sonic's world.

Back to my first day. I walked through the front doors, avoiding eye contact with anyone, untill, something, more someONE, caught my attention. He was a grey-white hedgehog, with 2 quills sticking out of the back of his head, 5 on the front, spread out like a fan, white gloves with strange markings on them and interesting shoes. The boy seemed SO familiar from somewhere, I just couldn't grasp where from.

**Silver's POV (I mean, you knew it was him, right?)**

Ok, life is hard sometimes, but that dosn't mean it can't turn around! I was walking down the halls of my mid-Soleanna boarding school and a girl was just starring at me.

Wait... _a girl_? She was a purple cat, with her hair up in a pony tail, a red gem in the middle of her forhead, a purple jacket with megenta on the bottom, white tights and high-heeled, pink versions of my friend, Sonic the Hedgehog's shoes. I'll admit, she was SMOKIN'! I didn't know why she was starring at me, but she seemed SO faimilar, I just couldn't grasp where from.

I heard Sonic's voice behind me say,

"Hey Silver! What cha lookin' at?"

**Sonic's POV**

I snuck up behind Silver and said,

"Hey Silver! What cha lookin' at?" This comment made him jump 5 feet off the ground, I swear.

"Oh," he chuckled nervously, "A girl."

"A girl? Which one?"

"That one right there!" I reconized the face the second he pointed to her. It was Blaze the Cat. She tried to kill me when we first met, but, I think I gained her trust.

I started walking over to her, dragging Silver with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaze's POV**

I snapped out of my gaze at the boy and saw someone walking twords me. It was Sonic the Hedgehog. He had somewhat gained my trust after he showed me how to achive my Super Form, Burning Blaze, and how to fight using it.

"Hey Blaze!" Sonic said in a sickeningly cheerful way. He was dragging that boy I was starring at with him.

"Hello Sonic." I said, avoiding eye contact with the grey hedgehog.

"Woah! Sonic, you know this beautiful young lady?" said the grey one.

"I'm warning you, grey one! Stop hitting on me, or else!" I yelled. The whole hallway starred at me, and I just ducked behind Sonic and the other one in embaressment.

"Woah, jeez, feisty one! Aren't cha!" the grey one said. To tell you readers the truth, I thought this boy was attactive, and I mean ATTRACTIVE, but, I'm bad with people, especialy ones I hadn't met before.

"Easy Silver, she's bad with people she dosn't know, so, STOP HITTING ON HER!" Sonic said to the boy who I now knew was Silver.

"Silver, why is that SO fimilur to me?" I said, more to myself than anyone else.

A red echidna, I know so well as Knuckles, or as Sonic calls him Knucklehead, walked over.

**Knuckles POV**

I walked over to Sonic and Silver and saw a very faimilar face in front of the two. Blaze the Cat. I remembered her because of that punch she gave me in the face.

"Hey Sonic, Silver," and added with a bit of hatred, "Blaze."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW THIS HOT GIRL BUT ME?" Silver yelled.

"Well, I never met you when I came from my demen- I mean, my homeland." Blaze said. I think Silver was very annoyed at this point, because he grum-bled about hot girls and not knowing them.

**Silver's POV**

"Why does everyone know this girl but me?" I grumbled under my breath. I sorta drifted off from the conversation, and thought back. Why was this VERY hot girl SO faimilar? I didn't understand why. I looked at her eyes. They where yellow. Just like mine. Then, I had a flashback of something that never happened.

_I was standing on a cliff with Iblis, The Flames of Disaster right in front of me. For some reason, the girl from school, Blaze, was right beside me, and I had a Chaos Emerald in each hand._

_"Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power!" I chanted, "Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the Royal Family! Fall into slumber with my soul Iblis, you cursed Flames of Disaster!" My chest felt like it was on fire, and it literally was. But, the flames were missing me._

_"Why won't it ecept me as a vessel?" I managed through the pain. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over. It was Blaze._

_"Silver, let me handle Iblis." she said sternly._

_"WHAT? NO!" _

_"Silver, my soul is already alit with flames, I will be ecepted." With that comment, she took the Chaos Emeralds from my hands and crossed her arms across her chest. The flames didn't miss her._

_"C'mon! Make it quick! Use your... Chaos.. Control.. to.. stop time, and... seal us into a different dimension!" she managed. I could tell she was in alot of pain._

_"I- I can't Blaze. I wouldn't know what to do without you! You've fought along side me to save the world. You're my friend, right?" I asked. I felt as if, as if I had feelings for her beyond friendship._

_"You're so naive." She said, kissing my lips. As we broke apart, purple fire alit around her. She was floating of, getting fainter by the second. And then, she was gone._


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver's POV**

I woke up, and I was in the Nurse's office at the school. That scene with Blaze and Iblis seemed SO faimilar, I just couldn't understand why. I ponered on this for a couple minutes then asked,

"What happened?"

"You looked at me for a second, and then, just passed out." Blaze answered.

"Blaze, you have the same eyes as me, do you know why?"

She looked at me for a couple seconds than answered,

"Honestly and truthfully, no clue."

"Mabye fate has brought us together," and then stupidly added, "Again."

"What do you mean, 'Again'?" I lyed there, trying to think of an answer, when none other than Shadow the Hedgehog walked in.

"I heard Silver passd out by looking at a girl! Wow, Silver! You're such a pussy!" Shadow somewhat laughed.

Angered, I did the stupidest thing of my life to the biggest douche bag in my life. I held Shadow up against the wall with my psycokinisis, threating him that if he EVER made fun of me again, he would get it.

"Ooh, I'm scared!" he said sarcasticly. I let him down and he ran out of the room with his somewhat friends, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega.

**Blaze's POV**

I wondered why Silver passed out, and then the bell for first period rang. All

nineth graders have the same homeroom.

"Welcome to Soleanna High School, here you will learn to protect yourself in times of needing so." said our homeroom teacher, Mr. Swing. Not suprisingly, he was a monkey. "Now, to start things of we're going to give a demenstation of our abilitys." I was deading this from this from the moment he said it.

"First up, Blaze the Cat." Mr. Swing said. I slowly slid down in my chair, dreading for him to not notice me. "Ms. Cat, c'mon." I slowly built up the courage to go up there.

"Well, I have.. pyrokinisis." I said, lighting my hand on fire as a demenstration. The entire class, except Silver, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Cream burst out laughing. I was so upset I ran out of the building crying

**Silver's POV**

"I'll go get her Mr. Swing." I volonteered. I ran outside and found Blaze crying on the steps.

"Bla-" I began.

"Go away!" she screamed.

"Look, Blaze. I know what its like to be made fun of for having kinetic abilities." I said, in a comforting way. She looked at me, her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Oh yeah? Is an entire kingdom scared of you for your abilities?" I opened my mouth, "I don't think so. Are your own parents scared and emaressed of your abillities?"

"Actually, I never had parents. I was raised in an orphanage." I replied.

"I feel bad for you Silver, but my parents hid me away from the people for years, knowing I would scrare them!" She cryed/yelled. The poor girl, I never knew what it was like to have parents, but hers were embaressed and scared of her abilities.

"Blaze, calm down!"

"Calm down? _Calm down_? What do you know? I am the Gaurdian of the Sol Emeralds! It is a duty that forces me to live with my curse, my flames. So I would get out of here before I hurt you!" She yelled right in my face. I could tell she was mad, so I got out of there as fast as I could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaze's POV**

For the next couple of weeks, I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't look at anyone, Hell, I didn't even breathe on anyone I was so embaressed. I would walk down the walk ways of campus, and assholes like that black and red hedgehog would go,

"Oh look, its the fire freak!" and everyone around them would burst out laughing. I would get laughed at walking down the hall, Hell, I would get laughed at eating lunch. But I did NOT go to a teacher. I have learned that when there's a problem, you can't trust other people. Hell, you can't trust people any time for anything!

**Silver's POV**

I was worried for Blaze, she was so embaressed she wasn't making any contact or social activity with anyone for weekes (AND NO I'M NOT A STALKER!) but it didn't look good.

About the begining of October, I sat down with Blaze at lunch.

"Hi Blaze." I said. She didn't look up from her book, _Kinapped! Book One: Aubducted_ (A/N: Read the series! Its AMAZING!)

"Uh.. Blaze?" Still no reaction.

"Blaze?" Nothing.

"BLAZE!" Thank God the caffateria was so loud, or that would have been embaressing. She looked up, then back at the book.

"God damn it Blaze, I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Just going to laugh at me like everyone else?" She said, not looking up from her book.

"No. I would never laugh at you, why would I? You're smart, agile, acrobatic, you have AMAZING fighting skills, that any girl would die to have-"

"Why would they want an ability that can hurt inocent people?"

"And you're pretty." I blushed, "Did I just say that out loud?"

**Blaze's POV**

Alright, I will admit, I blushed a little. Ok, fine! I blushed so hard, my white mussle was now strawberry.

"Yes, yes you did." I responed to Silver's question.

"Blaze, I feel like, like I've met you somewhere before, but, I just can't grasp where from."

"Same here. But the other way around." I still didn't look up from my book. To tell you the truth why I didn't look up, was because I was embaressed to look at him. I had some feeling for him, that I had never had with anyone before. I didn't understand it, so, I called Sir Lancalot, a trusted knight of mine.

"Hello?" Lancalot asked.

"Lancalot? Its Blaze."

"Princess? You're alive?"

"Yes. And don't call me Princess. I need your advice."

"Anything."

"What is this strange feeling I have when I am around a ceirtan boy?"

"Describe this feeling."

"Well, I blush a bit, my palms get warmer than usual, and I'll usually do anything to talk to him."

"Well, my dear, you have as the Mobians call it, a crush on this boy."

"Crush?"

"You like him as more than a friend."

"What? I don't even trust him.. that much."

"Well, try to." With that the connection was cut off. I stomped my foot in frustration. How could I have a crush on Silver? I barley know the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow's POV**

I was hanging out with Rouge and Omega at lunch, when something caught my eye:

SILVER THE HEDGEHOG WAS TALKING TO A GIRL!

"Rouge?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she answerd

"Dumb ass is hanging out with Fire Freak!"

"You know Shadow, if you keep making fun of Silver or anyone else, karma's gonna get you."

"Karma?"

"That's budist for 'I'm rubber you're glue'." I couldn't help but let out a smirk at my partner's comment. I somewhat have feelings beyond friendship for Rouge, although I would NEVER EVER admit it to her. Then Faker walked over to Dumb ass and Fire Freak's table.

**Sonic's POV**

I walked over to Silver's table, and the greatest thing was happening! Blaze was actually having a conversation with someone! And that someone happened to be Silver.

"-then that basterd went up and killed them! I tried to control my rage, but I couldn- Sonic, can we help you?" Blaze said.

"I'm just comin' to sit with my friends!" I said.

"Friends? Sonic, I barley know you, the only reason we met was because of a rip in the space time contunum cased by the Sol and Chaos Emeralds interacting." Blaze said.

"Wow Blaze! How do you know that?" Silver asked.

"I have absoulutly NO idea."

"Soooo," I started, "Were you two flirtin'?" the two blushed,

"What, no! Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" they said in union.

"I have to go to the washroom, I will be right back." Blaze said, running off in the direction of the girls washroom.

"Siiilllllveerr? Do you like Blaze, if you no what I mean?" I asked, trying to be evil.

**Silver's POV**

I couldn't help but blush at Sonic's question. The truth is, I do like Blaze. Yes, in the way he's suggesting. But, I couln't tell Sonic that! He's my best friend, but still! Its just, I don't trust Sonic with my secrets.

"I don't know, man. She's pretty, kind once you get to know her, agile, funny, and good with her kinetic abilities. Ok, mabye, yes, yes I do like Blaze!" I confessed.

"Ok, then. I dare you to tell her how you feel when she gets back from the bathroom." said Sonic as he cackled a laugh that was pure evil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blaze's POV**

I walked back to the table and saw about 1, 000, 000 things going on: Sonic was cackling like a madman, Silver was blushing so hard he looked like a hedgehog with a red head and grey body.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just.. a second... can't breathe!... Laughing too hard!" Sonic said through mad cackles of laughter.

"Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Yes?"

"Blaze the Cat, I like you, like, more than a friend!"

"Exuse me? I can't hear you! Its too loud in here!" I could hear him perfectly fine, I just wanted him to say it for the entire school to hear.

Silver jumped up onto the table and yelled,

"HEY!" The entire cafeteria went silent. "I have something to say! Blaze the Cat, I like you, like, more than a friend. Will you go out with me?"

"Aaaawww!" All the girls went.

"Well..." I said, trying to build the tension, "Yes Silver, I will." I said, jumping up there with him.

"Aaaawww!" almost the entire cafeteria said. A couple of bullies yelled,

"Oh look, Fire Freak and Dumb Ass are going out! The kinetic freaks! They're weird! They don't deserve the privlage of this school!"

Then, thank God, the bell rang. Silver and I walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand.

**A/N: Awww! Silver's so sweet! They make such a good couple! Leave reviews on what you think about this so far, also, give me ideas! I'm running out! Like, should I have a rival battle between two people? Or, something like that.**


End file.
